Archive '06: Patience Jackass, Patience
by Escaflowne Angel
Summary: Archived from 2006: A collection of humorous stories brought from simple joke to mayhem as only the Yugioh boys can do!


Hey everyone! Sorry I've been so slow at updating... im currently working on the revisions of all the stories you guys have been asking for... But do know that I have been grounded from the computer, so I might not be as quick as I can be... I've been busy, and its not excuse... sorry...

I hope this story makes up for it! Beware, its a bit short, but it would be annoying if it went on forever, and its also supposta have differant chapters, sooo...

Here you go.. hope you get a few laughs out of it.

* * *

Chapter 1: Patience Jackass, Patience

* * *

"...Another! Tell another one, Jou!" Honda laughed as he patted the blonde sitting in front of him on the back. Jou smirked widely as his friends laughed, and he looked back at Honda mock-exasperatedly. 

"Another? I've already told three of them today... I'm gonna run out..." The blonde warned as his smirk only grew. He gave a mock sigh and nodded. "Alright, alright... Now let me think..."

Yuugi, Anzu, Honda, and Otogi quelled their laughter as Jou thought, waiting with amused looks. After a moment or two, Jou looked up from his thoughts and nodded. "Alright, I've got one... you ready...?" He asked as everyone nodded eagerly, planting themselves back in their desks and listening as Jou began.

"Alright... Once there was a man who delivered packages from town to town on his donkey. Sometimes the journey would take days, and sometimes it wouldn't, but nomatter how long the trip was, his donkey always complained..." Jou spoke, unaware that all the commotion had been gradually wearing on a certian brunette CEO's last nerve.

/Goddamn it all... Why won't they all just shut -UP- already/ The brunette thought angrily, very much annoyed with the group. He stayed silent for the moment however, as the blonde continued his story.

"Are we there yet?' The donkey would ask, to which the man would always reply: 'Patience jackass, patience..." Jou said as his friends listened expectently.

"Well one day, the man had to make a delivery to a town a bit aways down the road from the town he was currently in. This time was no differant than any other; he packed his things, saddled up his donkey, and headed out."

/...Last time I checked, we were in high school... quit with the elementary level story already.../ Seto thought annoyedly, but still he remained quiet.

"After about twenty minutes of travel, the donkey began it's complaining. 'Master, it's hot and humid, my back hurts, and I'm thirsty... how much further is it?' the donkey questioned the man, ears half drooped as he looked to his master." Jou continued.

"The man looked to his donkey and sighed, closed his eyes, shook his head, and responded simply: 'Patience jackass, patience...' With that said, the man set his gaze back to the road and said no more." Jou grinned a bit as Otogi and Honda smirked to eachother, simply at the crudeness of the story to this point.

"And so they continued on in silence for about an hour, before the donkey questioned again: 'Master! My thirst is growing and my feet are screaming. Are we there yet?' The man glanced back down at his donkey, sighed, closed his eyes, and shook his head. 'Patience jackass, patience..."

"And they continued on again, going on for another hour or so before the donkey grunted frustratedly and said: 'Master! I feel as if I'm soon to faint! How much longer?' The man once again looked to his donkey, sighed, closed his eyes, shook his head, and said: 'Patience jackass, patience..."

Seto twitched in his seat, grinding his teeth together slightly as Jou continued the story. /Get to the point and end this already! AHHGHH/ He thought as he cringed, Jou having come to the man's line again. /WE GET THE POINT/

"Master! Please! I grow weary' The donkey exclaimed, to with which the man responded again in the same manner as every time before. 'Patience jackass, patience..." Jou continued on, his friends still listening, but loosing intrest due to the continuity of it all. 'Master! Enough already! This journey is far too long!" Jou said as Seto finally snapped and turned around to Jou, glaring angrily.

"Does your story have a damn end!" He barked angrily as everyone in the classroom glanced at him, then Jou. Jou just grinned triumphantly, as if he had won something. He looked up at Seto with that grin, sighed, closed his eyes, and shook his head.

"Patience jackass, patience..."

* * *

End

* * *

Well, how was it? I hope you guys enjoyed reading it asmuch as I did writing it. I'll try my hardest to keep with updates... I'm not as busy anymore, I just have to find time to sneak onto the computer... Anyways... 

READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
